Kervano Adix
Overview Fragto Kervano Adix, a prominent career officer in his younger day. Completing several battle simulations, educating from the MFN Fleet Command Academy, veteran of the first Sun war, a battle tactician, infamous for playing the weak tactic, an effective tactic against pirates and outlaws, luring them in close, making their escape from the MFN ships massive firepower almost impossible. An exemplary officer, a man of knowledge and tactics, filled with loyalty to the Federation and the Krozert, with old wounds and scars to show for it. A man well on his way to Terminat(Admiral), a man who dedicated his life to the MFN and the Kaiser. A man, betrayed by his own. History The mutiny of the MFN Ballor A man as dedicated at Adix, is rare, even in the Maranian system. Too rare one might say, as he blindly assumed all of his crew was as him. The mutiny of the MFN Ballor occured after several missions of questionable ethics, Adix personally guaranteed Grand Terminat Obliv, VI, that his crew was of the best and as loyal as their Fragto (Captain). After arguements, discontent and fights broke out among the crew, Adix's XO, the man now known as Luke Gibson, formerly the Nu-Fragto (First Lieutenant) of the MFN Ballor, lead the discontent crew to rise up and overthrow Adix and those loyal to him. Convinced they would save the honour of the MFN as they releaved the go-crazy Fragto of his unsuitable command, only to discover he had the full blessings, and even worse, direct orders from the MFN Intelligence for every mission that had slowly split the crew apart. Unfortunetly for the Nu-Fragto, MFN reinforcements was already dispatched to settle the situation. Not wanting his men to die against the overwhelming odds, he ordered the surrender. The mutiny had failed. The Ballor flies free After the battles inside the Ballor, it had recieved extensive damage and were in need of repairs, it was sent to dock at the outpost docking station, Galfot, in sector 12. Galfot contained holding cells, and the surviving mutineers was locked up, awaiting proper MFNI officials to transport them back to Gallasos for trial. Gibson and his men managed to escape from the holding cells, the MFNI to this day still have no official explenation of how they managed to escape, although they do suspect inside help. Gradually arming themselves as they'd quitely take down guards as they moved towards the Dock, they'd once again take command over the MFN Ballor, undocking it and sending off into space. Badly damaged and undermanned, a lot of Gibson' crew were lost during the escape flight as MFN destroyers gave pursuit, however unable to fly as fast and strong as the mighty Ballor, they escaped. MFN Revenge of the Ballor. His prominent climb to the rank of Terminat, shut down by Obliv, VI himself as Adix failed to deliver what he had promised. However unwilling to waste such talents, Adix was granted a new ship, the MFN Sals, however it was later redubbed to the MFN Revenge of the Ballor. Obliv VII, the successor of his father, Obliv, VI, shared his insight in Adix, admiring his loyalty, despite all of his questionable assingments, Adix had never complained or shown sights of regret or discontent. Obliv VII, still refusing to grant Adix the rank of Terminat, reassigned him to the MFN Intelligence. Where the MFN Revenge of the Ballor has been refitted as a stealth cruiser and assigned MFNI black ops units, carrying 7 sections under the command of Nu-Fragto Rot-tot. Although Adix still follows his orders to the letter, he is always on the lookout for hints, signs and clues of his former XO. Category:Maranian Federation